Un Problème de Soutien
by Castielific
Summary: Sam a un problème au niveau du soutien…


UN PROBLEME DE SOUTIEN

Auteur : Sganzy

E-mail : : http/sganzy.monsite.wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer : pas à moi, pas de sous

Spoiler : nada

Genre : Craquage , NC-13

Résumé : Sam a un problème au niveau du soutien…

Note de l'auteur : blablablablablabla merci à ma Mwa pour la trouvagation du titre blablablablablablablablablabla eh oui j'ai encore craqué blablablablablablablablabla et non ça sent pas le vécu…blablablablablablablablabla Tchou !

**BONNE LECTURE !**

Fouillant dynamiquement dans son tiroir en pestant, Sam perdit patience et soudain des culottes se mirent à voler dans la pièce. Cela dura quelques minutes, puis elle s'arrêta, énervée et à bout de souffle, les yeux accrochés à l'unique pièce de lingerie qui subsistait au fond de ce grand tiroir. Elle soupira, puis prit le soutien gorge du bout des doigts.

Il n'était pas en très bonne état certes, mais où c'était ça, ou pas de soutif du tout. Elle pesta de nouveau contre son erreur. Erreur qui avait été de remettre constamment sa lessive à plus tard pour pouvoir avoir un peu plus de temps avec Naqui.

Maudit Réacteur!

Non seulement il l'avait fait reporter sa lessive une bonne dizaine de fois (même si elle était très consentante, il faut bien l'avouer), mais en plus, il lui avait aussi fait reporter son shopping! Il allait vraiment finir par la rendre folle!

Regardant de biais la lingerie plus qu'usée, elle chercha une autre solution...en vain.

Soufflant un coup, elle saisit le vêtement et l'enfila. A la guerre comme à la guerre!

Quelques heures plus tard, P3X828 :

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Sg1 marchait et déjà au loin, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Si bien qu'O'neill donna l'ordre d'établir le campement. Chargeant les deux hommes d'aller chercher du bois pour le feu, il entreprit, avec son second, de monter les tentes.

J, lui tendant un fil: vous pouvez tenir ça?

S: bien sûr.

Elle se saisit de la corde alors qu'accroupie, il tentait, tout en pestant, de défaire le sac de noeud que le manque de précaution de l'archéologue avait causé.

Sam était au supplice, non seulement ce soutien gorge était trop serré, mais en plus il lui grattait affreusement. Heureusement, l'après midi, son attention avait été complètement fixée sur son travail, si bien qu'elle n'y avait presque pas pensé. Mais maintenant, plantée là avec aucune autre occupation que de tenir une corde, elle était au supplice.

Gigotant, se secouant le plus discrètement possible, elle tenta de faire passer ses démangeaisons, mais rien à faire.

Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil vers son supérieur, elle remarqua qu'il était pleinement concentré sur sa tâche et en profita, pour faire subrepticement glisser une main sous son tee-shirt.

Le contact de ses ongles et de sa peau lui fit un bien fou si bien que, sans même s'en rendre compte, elle poussa un léger gémissement. Les yeux fermés, elle se gratta et gratta encore. Ca lui faisait un bien fou.

Soulagée, elle cessa quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle ouvrit un oeil, vérifiant que son ami n'avait rien remarqué...mais hélas ça n'était pas le cas. Au contraire, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, il avait le regard droit rivé vers elle. Et plus précisément vers la bosse que formait sa main sous le tee-shirt au niveau de ses...Oh mon dieu!

Rougissant immédiatement, elle bafouilla quelques débris de mots incompréhensibles censés expliquer la situation. Or, non seulement ses dires ne justifièrent rien, mais en plus, O'neill ne semblait nullement l'écouter, perdu dans ses pensées, un sourire...étrange sur les lèvres.

Honteuse, Sam ne trouva rien de mieux que de faire volte face et fuir d'un pas rapide après un "j'vais voir où ils en sont".

Quelques minutes plus tard :

D, les bras chargés : eh Jack, ça avance cette tente ?

J, rageur : ça serait déjà fini si un certain empâté du fossile n'avait pas mis le bordel dans les cordes !

T : où est le major Carter ?

J : elle….est pas avec vous ?

T : non.

J : eh merde.

Attrapant sa radio, il l'appela, mais sa voix résonna juste derrière lui, dans le sac de Samantha.

J: Daniel démêlez moi votre bordel, Teal'c faites le feu. J'vais la chercher.

Quelques mètres plus loin, de petits cris attirèrent son attention. Arme en main il courut vers leur provenance, mais se figea net en l'apercevant.

Son major était là, en plein milieu du bois, en soutien gorge. Les mains sur ses…

J, se retournant vivement : Oh mon dieu !

La jeune femme sursauta, pourpre et attrapa vivement son tee-shirt pour s'en recouvrir.

S, extrêmement très beaucoup gênée : C'est bon, mon colonel, vous pouvez vous retourner.

J, s'exécutant : Pour l'amour du ciel je peux savoir ce que vous étiez en train de fabriquer ?

S : en fait c'est mon soutien…

J, levant les mains : non je veux pas savoir !

S : mais vous venez de dire que…

J : peu importe je veux pas savoir !

S, fixant le sol : si vous voulez…

Ils restèrent un instant plantés là. Lui se grattant inlassablement la nuque, elle remuant la terre du bout de sa boots.

Leurs pensées tournaient à mille à l'heure, mais pas dans la même direction.

Elle avait besoin de lui. De lui ou d'un autre, mais elle préférait de lui. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait lui demander. Mais quand même….c'était son supérieur…elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pire, c'était JACK. C'était pas rien ça….ça revenait à de la pure torture…elle ne pouvait pas faire ça….

Ses pensées à lui étaient beaucoup plus….chaleureuses ?

S, d'une petite voix : mon colonel ?

J, levant la tête en gardant les yeux au sol : hum ?

S : je….j'aurais besoin que vous me rendiez un service….

J : oh je vois, désolé.

Il se retourna. Levant un sourcil, elle resta un instant dans l'incompréhension avant de se rendre compte qu'elle tenait toujours le tee-shirt contre elle, mais ne l'avait pas enfilé.

S : non non pas ça !...enfin…

Elle le regarda se tourner lentement et l'interroger d'un regard louchant vers le bas.

S, d'une voix allant crescendo : est ce que vous pourriez…m'enlever mon soutien gorge ?

L'effet fut immédiat, il s'étouffa avec sa propre salive. Se mordant la lèvre elle hésita entre s'enfuir en courant ou pouffer de rire. Il fallait avouer que bien qu'étant pour le moins gênante, la situation était aussi assez cocasse. Un major demandant à son colonel de la déshabiller…surtout quand il s'agissait d'eux…

J, tentant de se reprendre comme si de rien n'était : vous disiez ?

S, timide : s'il vous plait.

J: mais je je je…pourquoi…enfin…pourquoi ? Il est très bien où il est…fin pas que je ne veuille pas que vous l'enleviez je…enfin….pourquoi ?

S : en fait c'est assez gênant…

J, ironique : ah bon ?

Son regard noir arracha un léger sourire d'excuse à son supérieur.

S : en fait…il est coincé.

J : oh….mais vous devez être habitué à ce genre de situation, non ? Fin je veux dire vous vivez seul, vous devez bien avoir une technique pour ce genre de…cas…non ?

Vexée, ses sourcils se froncèrent, et il remarqua tout de suite le changement d'humeur qui s'opérait chez elle.

S : c'est bon je me débrouillerais seule. Je vous rejoindrais plus tard.

Elle fit volte face et s'éloigna. Gonflant les joues, il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis lui couru après. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui attrapa le bras.

J, déterminé : Allez hop en soutif !

Elle écarquilla les yeux, se retenant de rire devant son air sérieux.

S : à vos ordres.

Elle attrapa le bas du tee-shirt qu'elle venait de remettre, puis stoppa son geste et leva les yeux vers lui. Fixant les mains qui agrippaient le vêtement, il semblait plus concentré que jamais. Elle se gratta la gorge et il releva le visage vers elle.

J, levant le menton : hum ?

S : vous pouvez….

J : je viens de vous dire que oui

S, souriant gentiment : vous retourner

J : vous avez conscience que je ne vais pas pouvoir exécuter…cette tâche de dos ou les yeux fermés ?

Elle retenue de justesses un « ah bon ? », dans ses fantasmes, il était capable de dégrafer un soutien gorge de diverses façons…voir même sans les mains.

S : oui mais…ça me gêne.

J : vous savez vous ne serez pas la première femme que je verrais dans cette tenue, Carter.

Une pointe de jalousie fit éclater un éclair dans son regard et, prenant ça comme un manque de patience, il acquiesça et se retourna.

Inspirant un grand bol d'air, elle retira son tee-shirt, tentant de faire fis du fait qu'elle était maintenant dévêtue, seule dans la forêt avec l'homme de ses rêves qui avait pour tâche de la déshabiller….les mains tremblantes elle ferma un moment les paupières, ce n'était VRAIMENT et DEFINITIVEMENT pas une bonne idée.

Maudit soutif !

Elle n'aurait jamais du le mettre, elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, elle le sentait. Elle aurait dû l'enlever dés que les démangeaisons avaient commencé, au moins elle n'aurait pas eu à se retrouver dans cette situation !

Ses yeux se rouvrirent et tombèrent sur le dos musclé, puis sur le fessier si bien sculpté de Jack…Bon ok, c'était peut être pas une si mauvaise idée…

De nouveau, il la força à sortir de ses pensées déviantes en l'appelant.

J : c'est bon ?

S : oui.

Il se retourna et elle ne put empêcher un rire léger d'échapper à ses lèvres en remarquant l'intérêt soudain qu'il semblait porter au ciel.

S : allez y.

J, chuchotant pour lui-même : ok…quand faut y aller faut y aller…

Dos à lui, elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire de nouveau. Mais constatant qu'aux bouts de quelques minutes, il n'avait toujours rien fait, elle voulut se retourner. Immédiatement, une main ferme se posa sur son épaule.

J : ne vous retournez surtout pas.

S : pourquoi ?

Réfléchissant sans doute à une bonne excuse, son doigt remua sur son épaule, la faisant frissonner. Il retira subitement sa main, sursautant presque.

S, se raclant la gorge en rougissant : faites vite, il commence à faire frais.

J : oui…je me lance…

Elle haussa un sourcil. Mais de nouveau, il ne se passa rien…

S : mon colonel…

J : rhaannn oui deux secondes, je me concentre !

Voyant qu'il n'avait plus vraiment le choix, il attrapa le fermoir entre ses mains, frissonnant au contact de leur peau. Désirant éviter tout contact qui pourrait s'avérer….troublant ? Gênant ? Dépasse limitant ? Il tira le tissus vers lui, si bien qu'elle faillit tomber en arrière et que la rattrapant, il lâcha le vêtement qui alla claquer dans son dos.

J : oups.

Cette remarque s'appliqua autant au léger cri de douleur de son major qu'au fait que, la rattrapant, ses mains s'étaient agrippées à la première « chose » venue, qui dans ce cas précis était autre que l'autre côté du soutien-gorge…

Le dos de son second contre son torse. Les mains de son supérieur sur ses seins. Troublés autant l'un que l'autre, ils ne bougèrent pas pendant plusieurs secondes, écoutant leurs souffles saccadés accompagnés parfois de celui du vent. Vent qui ne tarda pas à les faire frissonner…du moins c'est ce qu'ils espéraient que l'autre croirait.

La radio se mit tout à coup à grésiller, les faisant bondir à deux mètres l'un de l'autre. Se grattant le crâne, Jack fit dos à Sam, et agrippa la machine.

J, radio : Oui ?

D : alors, vous l'avez retrouvé ?

J : oui oui je l'ai …trouvé

D : bon ba dépêchez vous de rentrer sinon le repas va être froid, et vous savez de quel humeur est Teal'c quand on mange froid.

J, agacé : on arrive !

Il raccrocha l'appareil à sa ceinture.

Il ne se pressa pourtant pas pour se retourner, certain, que s'il le voulait il pouvait lever la main et palper la tension dans l'air….à cette pensée son cœur s'accéléra, se souvenant de ce qu'il avait « palpé » quelques minutes plus tôt.

J, tapant dans les mains : bon vous avez entendu Daniel, si on veut pas avoir droit aux silences rancuniers de Teal'c, on a intérêt à s'y mettre. Au boulot !

Un sourcil levé, elle l'observa de biais.

S : finalement, mon colonel, vous feriez mieux d'y aller, je vais…

J : non j'ai dit que je le ferais alors je vais le faire !

S : oui mais…

J : Bon sang Carter tournez vous que je vous l'enlève ce maudit soutif !

D, radio : Heu….Jack…vous n'avez pas coupé la radio…

Les yeux écarquillés, les deux militaires se fixèrent, légèrement paniqués.

J : agrippant la radio : ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! C'est elle qui me l'a demandé !

Le rire provenant du boîtier noir l'agaça au plus haut point. Se mordant les lèvres, les sourcils dressés et le regard explicite de son amie fit comprendre au bon colonel que ses mots n'étaient vraiment pas ceux qu'il fallait.

J : fin non ! Enfin si elle me l'a demandé, mais pas pour les raisons que vous croyez en fait…

D : ne vous justifiez pas Jack, et prenez votre temps, on commence à manger sans vous. A plus !

J : mais noooonn

Trop tard l'archéologue avait coupé la radio.

J, reprenant son chemin vers le camp : je vais le tuer !

La jeune femme le suivit, hilare.

S : en même temps, il n'y ait pour rien…

J, stoppant : quoi ? Vous le défendez ?

S : il n'a rien fait d'autre que signaler sa présence….mon colonel.

J, de mauvaise foi : oui eh bien….je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait pour m'embêter !

La moue boudeuse de l'homme fit de nouveau rire la jeune femme. Puis, un vent frais provoqua la chair de poule sur son corps toujours amplement dénudé. La voyant trembler, Jack lui sourit doucement et lui fit signe de se retourner.

Elle sourit discrètement.

Bizarrement, elle se sentait à l'aise, là tout de suite, à moitié nue devant lui. Quand ses doigts se posèrent dans son dos, elle frissonna de nouveau et elle l'entendit sourire. Elle rougit à peine, le silence était soudain devenu complice, emprunt d'un brin de tension sexuelle, mais cela ne la gênait plus. Elle était juste…bien.

Il trafiqua un moment la fermeture, la tira, la tordit, et la malmena de diverses manières, sans que rien ne parvienne à l'ouvrir.

Elle resta là, fixe, à rire des baragouinements de l'homme dans son dos. Parfois elle frissonnait et ne doutait pas qu'il en était de même pour lui au contact de leurs peaux. Mais ils n'y firent très vite plus attention.

Ils connaissaient tous les deux la situation, leur relation, alors à quoi bon en rougir, après tout.

Après moult attaques sur la lingerie, Jack soupira, désenchanté, lui qui comptait montrer à son amie quel Don Juan il pouvait être…

Quand son souffle chaud glissa contre la nuque de la jeune femme, elle frissonna, plus violemment encore. Posant timidement une main à plat contre son dos, il constata qu'elle était froide.

J : bon sang vous êtes gelée carter, on ferait mieux de retourner au campement et…

S : cette situation est déjà assez humiliante, mon colonel…

J : y a pas de quoi.

Par-dessus son épaule, elle lui jeta un regard sceptique et il sourit.

J : si ça peut vous rassurer, sachez que je n'en parlerais à personne.

Elle lui sourit reconnaissante et sursauta quand elle sentit les mains de l'homme se posait doucement sur ses épaules avant de se mettre à les frotter rapidement pendant quelques minutes.

J : ça va mieux ?

S : oui, merci.

J : bon allez maintenant j'abandonne, aux grands maux, les grands moyens !

Il sortit fièrement son canif, la faisant rire.

J : j'espère que vous n'y tenez pas trop.

S : aucunement !

J : alors je me lance, admirez le travail !

D'un geste ample mais précis, il coupa d'un coup sec le tissu qui tomba immédiatement. Son bras resta alors bloqué en l'air, et les yeux grands ouverts, sa bouche s'ouvrit en carpe, alors qu'avec un petit cri la jeune femme se couvrit des bras.

S, cherchant du regard : où est mon tee-shirt ?

Mais les yeux collaient aux avant bras de Sam, et plus précisément à ce qu'ils ne cachaient qu'à peine, il ne put que bafouiller quelques mots d'une langue inconnue.

Elle observa encore un instant les alentours, mais dû bien vite se résoudre au fait que oui, elle avait bien oublié son tee-shirt au milieu des bois après l'appel de Daniel.

S : c'est pas vrai j'ai la guigne c'est pas possible !

J : je… heu…

S : donnez moi votre tee-shirt

J : ….

Cette fois complètement figé, concentré sur ses reins brûlants qu'il tentait de maîtriser, il ne l'écoutait même plus.

Bondissant dos à lui, rouge vif pour de bond, elle ferma les yeux, maudissant madame malchance et la perversité des hommes….bon d'accord, dans d'autres conditions cela ne l'aurait certainement pas humilier à ce point de se retrouver seins nues devant lui mais là….là quoi au fait ? Non non non non ne joue pas à ça Samantha, ne joue pas à ça !

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse elle chercha un moyen de se cacher raisonnablement, mais rien, même les feuilles étaient trop petites ! Trop tracassée par ses problèmes de soutien, elle n'avait pas fait attention à où elle allait. Et partir seins nus à la recherche de son haut dans les bois…sans façon.

Il lui fallait le tee-shirt de Jack !

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il fixait le vide, l'air bêta. Si les conditions n'étaient pas ce qu'elles étaient, elle aurait probablement rie, et qui sait, se serait peut-être ravie de le rendre si….rêveur.

Elle rougit quand un flash de ce qui devait hanter l'esprit d'O'Neill lui apparut.

Mais finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se retourna et agrippa le tee-shirt du Colonel, qui, surprit, fit un bond en arrière. Sam grogna en constatant qu'elle n'avait pu récupérer que la moitié du tee-shirt, le reste pendouillant maintenant lamentable sur la taille de son supérieur.

J : ah ba brav…

Sa voix se tue net quand son regard croisa la poitrine que la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas couverte.

S, portant le bout de tissus contre elle : COLONEL !

Faisant immédiatement volte-face en se grattant la nuque, il marmonna quelques mots encore une fois incompréhensible, mise à part un « désolé », « homme », « normal ».

Nouant comme elle pouvait le bout de tissus de manière à recouvrir tout juste ce qu'il fallait de peau, elle se passa une main lasse sur le visage et se laissa tomber sur le sol, dos à un arbre.

S : alors cette fois, j'ai vraiment touché le fond…

Le son triste de sa voix, fit réapparaître le côté protecteur de l'homme, abandonnant un instant le côté testostérone. Il se tourna vers elle et s'approcha.

J : si ça peut vous rassurer…je crois que ça va aussi me hanter pendant encore longtemps cette histoire…

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil dubitatif, sans pour autant lever le regard vers lui.

J : enfin…dans le bon sens hein.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

J : enfin….roh puis vous voyez quoi !

Au moment où un rire léger passa le barrage de ses lèvres, elle se dit que jamais elle ne l'avait autant aimé qu'à cet instant. Ce n'était pas une situation très romantique…pas romantique du tout même. Elle était honteuse, avait froid et se retrouvait à demie nue sur une planète à des millénaires de la sienne, en pleine forêt avec son supérieur….qui n'était même pas la raison de sa nudité… Pourtant, malgré tout ça, il était parvenu à la faire rire, comme toujours.

Il savait la prendre comme il fallait….enfin…non pas la prendre…if only…mais non la…sonder…oui il la sondait parfaitement, la connaissait et réagissait toujours comme il fallait…pas toujours sur le coup certes, mais il trouvait toujours comment se rattraper.

S'accroupissant face à elle, il lui fit un clin d'œil et tendit la main. Elle ne se gêna pas pour lorgner sur son torse mis à nu, après tout il ne s'était pas gêné lui, puis attrapa la main tendue et se releva.

Ils reprirent alors leur marche, côte à côte, sachant pertinemment que les détails de ce qui venait de se passer devait rester leur secret, et que jamais ils n'en reparleraient, ni aux autres, ni entre eux. Mais ils souriaient parce qu'ils ressentaient quelques choses de nouveau, une complicité plus forte, plus intime…et ça pour eux, c'était important, essentiel même.

Quand soudain, Jack s'arrêta net. Il jeta un rapide regard vers son major à la peau anormalement nue, puis au bout de tee-shirt qui lui pendouillait toujours à la taille.

J : rhan non…

S : quoi ?

J : Daniel va faire de ma vie un enfer après ça…

**FIN**

Une pouleuh sur une mureuh qui picoteuh du pain dureuh…ah toi aussi tu veux du pain ? Eh bien cliques ici mon ami : 


End file.
